Talk:Minor TV Mentions
The Jeffersons--Possible Muppet Mention I have found another Minor Muppet Mention to add to the Wiki. This mention is found in "The Jeffersons" episode entitled "Now You See It, Now You Don't--Part 1". Louise (Wheezy) is getting ready for a Halloween party. She wraps a long, red and black feather boa around her neck. She asks Florence "How do I look?" Florence replies "Like you mugged a Muppet." Would this count as a reference? --Josh MsSwanFan 14:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that would work. --MuppetVJ 14:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Connections I've noticed the Connections are spotty on this page. I was going to add them for The Mary Tyler Moore show, but there are 17 names to put up. I was going to just link to that section of the "Projects With Connections" page, but that's kind of graceless. Anyone have suggestions for how to deal with this? -- Mark (talk) 16:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Mark! The reason Mary Tyler Moore is on the Connections page is because we didn't have a reference before. Now we do. So any and all blanks you see, and any incorrectly formatted entries (they should all say who the actor played and in what episode if a guest spot), feel free to expand and add to. Longer connection lists are fun. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) resource It just occured to me how ridiculous it was that That 70s Show never made a Muppet mention, so I went out to prove myself wrong by searching some TV transcripts and came across these: "sesame street" "muppet" "muppets". I don't have time to go through all of them now, but I thought I'd park them here for anyone else interested in going through them. —Scott (talk) 03:59, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :I know that there are at least two references on the show. The 100th episode "Rock Opera" features a cover of "Sing". In a thanksgiving episode from either the fifth or sixth season, Kitty's parents come over for thanksgiving. Her father's name is Burt. During diner, Fez serves food, and after giving food to Burt, he gives food to Bob, calling him "Ernie", and then commenting that Bob looks like the Muppet. --Minor muppetz 03:24, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Muppets don't watch British action shows I stumbled upon this, for the TV series Lock, Stock...' (based on the movie Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels). Not strictly a mention, since it only occurs on the DVD cover and appears to be a quote, plus it's using "Muppet" in the slang insult sense. However, the way the word is highlighted, and the mental image of Gonzo or Fozzie missing the series, amused me considerably, so I thought I'd share and park it here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :That's funny, I'm glad you parked it here. As you noted, it's another example of Muppet (slang). —Scott (talk) 07:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Degrassi: The Next Generation Hi there, I had tried including the Degrassi quote about a year ago, which ended up being too brief a mention. But that was before there was a Minor TV Mentions page, so I'm giving it another try. Hope you like what I added, it's kinda fun. --Dave Splurge 00:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Vicar of Dibley Hello, I was wondering if this would count as a minor Muppet mention. The British series "The Vicar of Dibley" starring Dawn French had a reference to Kermit in one of their episodes. In the Easter Special of 1996, (sometimes entitled "Easter Bunny") the vicar is explaining the truth behind the Easter Bunny to Alice. The vicar (while trying to break it gently to her) says: "Now at 10 your mother sat you down, and she told you that Kermit was really just an old windsock..." Would this count as a minor Muppet reference? -- user:MsSwanFan 18:54, August 19, 2007 :Sure, that sounds like it qualifies :) —Scott (talk) 22:57, 19 August 2007 (UTC) new cat I like the new categories, but if this is going to be in Category:TV Mentions, then we need new articles for Minor Muppet Mentions (movies), (albums), etc... — Scott (talk) 01:33, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Home Alone I'm removing Home Alone, as it does not have the reference once thought (I caught the film last night on tv). The article said: The movie actually goes like this: It's not a sweater with Big Bird its a sweater with a big bird - so ít's just a large bird on the knitted sweater, not the Sesame character. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:13, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Heh. That was a pretty weak reference anyway, and in fact part of the reason many of these were merged (I was long skeptical of Recess, now also removed, for example). So good catch, Brad. In general, really, since most of us aren't as likely to go hunting Muppet references in things we don't watch or read, it's up to the individual user to carefully source and quote any Muppet Mention and not just go on a memory or on what some website said. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:22, 17 November 2006 (UTC) The Venture Bros. They mentioned Labyrinth on last night's Venture Bros. Should we add that? --Trogga 01:49, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :If you want to. I wouldn't bother. -- Danny (talk) 01:57, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Full House There are many references to the Muppets in Full House. Should I add them or not? El Problema Grande De D.J.- Joey lists "fluent frog" in his range of languages, which is an impression of Kermit. Unknown episode- Kimmy tries to calm Jesse and Joey by calling them "Ernie and Bert". I think there was another reference in this one, though I can't seem to remember. :There's already a Full House page, but I'd hesitate to add references from unknown episodes, or where you're not able to accurately transcribe the quote. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:42, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Now I remember the unknown episode. It's Radio Days.Alex (talk) 13:47, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Teen Titans I did some research on the Teen Titans reference, and found a second image. On its own, I wouldn't consider it a reference, but the context is that the character is a "puppet-like" stage manager (who like all the guest characters in the episode, is a clone of villain Amazing Mumbo), and whose line is "Two minutes to showtime, Mr. Amazing!" After reading a transcript http://www.titansgo.net/transcripts.php?ep=311, and taken with the Statler and Waldorf depiction and the overall theme of a wild variety show, I'd say this mention is significant enough either for its own page or to be merged into DC Comics. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :I wouldn't merge it into DC Comics. That article is more about the comics themselves and the traditional representations of them (like the animated Justice League series), whereas Teen Titans is a cartoon spoof. :In the interest of wiki research, I watched the TT episode this evening (much to my distress). I think the additional references from that one episode could be summed up in the same paragraph we have here. I wouldn't give it its own page until we learned of mentions in other episodes. — Scott (talk) 02:01, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::I guess that makes sense. It just seemed to me that one-line verbal "Sesame Seed" or "I had a Big Bird shirt" throwaways were slightly different from more elaborate visual references. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:11, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that's how we were doing it. Does a picture constitute a topic getting its own page? If that's the logic, I'd really hate to get rid of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There were no visual gags there, just dialogue. Really, I don't see the difference though. I just thought the visual gags from Drawn Together and Teen Titans were pretty throwaway and suited for this article. — Scott (talk) 02:21, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Scott, you probably missed it, but there's a list of standards at current events, and at Category talk:Muppet Mentions. Danny and I felt ideal Muppet pages would be either recurrent mentions (either visual or verbal) or extended visual spoofs (as well as one-shot comic spoofs as long as an image can be provided and not a vague description ala Shortcuts). This feels to me sort of on a similar level to Angel and "Smile Time" (or for that matter, [[Meet the Feebles), albeit sans actual puppetry: a plot spoof and more than one visual reference. ''Drawn Together is a single scene and the plot otherwise has nothing to do with Muppet Show or Sesame Street. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:31, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I see. I saw the former, but not the latter. The Drawn Together and Teen Titans refs are still pretty minor, one-note and throwaway gags to me though. How do we decide what gags are minor, one-note and throwaway, and what gags aren't? — Scott (talk) 02:36, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Did anyone ever say "one-note?" It seems to me there's a difference between "one line/one scene" and one note. Meet the Feebles is pretty one note and it runs 90 minutes or so. But, you've seen the episode and I haven't so make your judgement. I'm only talking about Teen Titans, like I said, since Drawn Together is one scene only, and the equivalent of "Looks like we've got a little cookie monster"; Titans is more the equivalent of three throwaway Full House gags in one episode. That's a one-note page, by the way, but it gets its own article, even if it's lamer than Buffy, based on volume. In this case, it's a case of aleboration: two specific Muppet Show character references in three scenes and a general similarity in motif. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I said one-note. But I've been absent for a few days, so I may have misunderstood the goal of deleting the information. If you want to make an article page for Teen Titans, please feel free. — Scott (talk) 02:45, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't actually. I brought it up as a question, since like I said, without seeing it, this seemed comprable to "Angel" to me. And the goal was not to delete "information" so much as discourage the idea that Muppet Wiki should be chronicling every one of 1,000 random one-line Muppet mentions. I guess sticking them all on one page helps a bit. If it were up to me alone, I'd still dump the unsourced Recess and the debatable Baby Looney Tunes until such time as someone can confirm they existed and weren't misremembered by Shane, in the same way we've done on questionable album titles which we have no proof of. Though I admit the addition of the Newhart reference amuses me, so the page is probably a good thing in the long run. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:49, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Braingames--Fraggle mention Hello, I have another minor Muppet mention. From 1984-85, HBO had a series of educational shorts called "Braingames". Although I don't have it on tape, I remember a Fraggle mention. They are mentioned in a regular game on the show called "Whosama-whatcha-macallits". A Youtube link to this game can be found here to give you an idea of how it works: link Anyway, in one of these games, the colors/pixels swirl as the announcer says (if I remember right): "They have hearts of gold, they are fuzzy and love to play. They are..." (A full-color photo of Red and Mokey comes into view)..."The Fraggles". The picture they used (if I'm remembering right) is the same one used on this video: http://images.wikia.com/muppet/images/e/e2/1986_HBO_VOL15.jpg Would this count for a minor Muppet mention, or do you need the clip to confirm it?